CATCH A FALLING STAR
by siensien
Summary: Ketika perselingkuhan mengkhianati sebuah cinta yang baik-baik saja. CHANHUN / GS / CHANYEOL / SEHUN
1. Chapter 1

" _**Sebuah cerita mengenai cinta dan perselingkuhan**_

 _ **Sebuah cerita mengenai cinta dan pengkhiatan**_

 _ **Sebuah hubungan yang terlarang dan tidak semestinya terjadi "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sebuah adaptasi dari Novel karya Dee Lestari : Ksatria, Puteri dan Bintang jatuh (SUPERNOVA)**_

 _ **Cast : Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Song Joongki, Im Yoona**_

 _ **Warn : GS, TYPO(S)**_

.

.

Seorang pengusaha muda sukses bernama Park Chanyeol yang terlibat jalinan cinta terlarang dengan seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami.

.

Oh Sehun yang telah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha bernama Song Joongki.

.

Keduanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan saling jatuh cinta.

.

Keduanya mabuk cinta yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi.

Im Yoona , seorang artis papan atas mendadak muncul dalam kehidupan Chanyeol

.

.

Chanyeol, Sehun, Joongki dan Yoona saling bertemu dan terjebak dalam sebuah kisah cinta rumit .

.

.

Perkenalan karakter :

 _ **PARK CHANYEOL**_

 _Namaku Park Chanyeol. Usiaku kini menginjak tiga puluh tahun dan single. Aku sering berada di luar negeri karena bisnis otomotif yang kujalani adalah sebuah bisnis berskala internasional. Namun, aku dilahirkan di Busan dan aku adalah asli orang korea._

 _Kata orang, wajahku tampan, jadi ya...sedikit banyak membuatku percaya diri dengan wajah dan penampilanku. Aku menyelesaikan pendidikan S2 bisnisku di New York dan untuk mencapai posisi yang kududuki sekarang sebagai seorang direktur utama sebuah perusahaan otomotif terbesar di Korea dan bahkan Asia bukanlah sebuah hal yang mudah. Aku memulai semuanya dari nol dan mungkin sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan hasilnya. Aku mempunyai sebuah rumah mewah yang kutinggali seorang diri di Seoul, tiga mobil sport mewah, sebuah jet pribadi dan juga sebuah kapal pesiar pribadi. Dan aku diidentikkan dengan kaum borjuis yang selalu bergelimang harta padahal tidak sepenuhnya benar. Hartaku banyak, memang benar namun aku kurang suka berkumpul dengan kaum borjuis lainnya, bisa dibilang aku agak kurang suka dengan keramaian. Kalau ambisius, memang benar. Aku akan gigih dalam memperoleh apa yang kuinginkan. Aku perokok, namun apabila pasanganku nanti tidak suka kebiasaanku itu, aku akan berhenti demi dia. Akan kulakukan apapun untuknya._

 _Namun, meski aku mempunyai semuanya, tetap saja hanya satu yang belum kumiliki, yakni seorang pendamping hidup. Dan, aku berniat mencari seorang wanita yang mungkin mirip dengan putri dalam kisah yang selalu kudengar sejak kecil. Obsesi ? sebutlah demikian, namun aku akan menjadikan obsesiku itu nyata._

 _Aku adalah tipikal pekerja keras dan aku akan mendapatkan apapun yang kumau dengan usaha apapun. Wanita yang akan menajdi pendampingku nanti haruslah seorang wanita yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak dengan liar dan juga membuat mataku tak bisa lepas dari sosoknya. Ia juga harus cantik pastinya, dan sempurna di mataku, kalau sudah menemukan yang seperti itu, aku takkan melepasnya lagi bahkan aku rela menukar cintanya dengan nyawaku sendiri, mungkin seperti pangeran yang rela meluncur ke kehancuran demi sang putri._

 _ **OH SEHUN**_

 _Namaku Oh Sehun , seorang istri, berumur dua puluh enam tahun. Menurut banyak teman, aku adalah wanita yang cantik, berkulit putih dan menuut mereka, wajahku seperti boneka._

 _Aku bekerja sebagai wakil pemimpin redaksi di sebuah majalah bisnis terkemuka bertajuk Asian's bussiness di kotaku, Seoul, namun sesekali aku juga terjun langsung ke lapangan guna mewawancarai sumber beritaku._

 _Sebagai seorang istri, aku merupakan seorang wanita setia pada suami. Aku berprinsip, tidak ada laki-laki lain yang menyentuh hati dan tubuhku, kecuali suami yang sangat mencintaiku yaitu Song Joongki. Ya, kami memang menikah atas dasar perjodohan orangtua kami. Aku lahir di keluarga yang cukup terpandang dan aku selalu mendapatkan semua yang terbaik. Namun, sejak kecil, aku yang memang terlahir sebagai putri tunggal di keluargaku, selalu disuguhi aturan di sana dan sini. Kedua orangtuaku selalu mengatur gerak-gerikku sehingga soal suami pun mereka yang memilihkannya untukku_

 _Aku memang tak pernah protes, aku tahu kalau pilihan orangtuaku pasti adalah yang terbaik. Joongki oppa sangat mencintaiku dan memperlakukanku begitu spesial. Aku bersyukur dan usia pernikahan kami suah menginjak tiga tahun namun belum ada momongan di antara kami. Kami merencanakan untuk berbulan madu yang kedua guna memulai program untuk mendapatkan momongan yang kami rencanakan di tahun ini namun kesibukanku dan juga lesibukan Joongki oppa sendiri memaksa kami untuk selalu menunda rencana tersebut._

 _Rumah tangga kami baik-baik saja, terlalu baik malah. Joongki oppa terlalu penyabar dan terkadang sikap penyabarnya itu membuatku jengah. Aku bosan, aku bosan hidup terlalu teratur. Bukannya aku bosan menjadi istri untuknya, namun hidup kami terlalu monoton._

 _Terkadang, dengan meliput berita di lapangan bisa membuatku merasa bebas dan rehat sejenak dari keteraturan hidup yang kujalani. Dan, berharap mendapatkan tantangan baru dari pekerjaan yang kujalani. Aku dan Joongki oppa ? kami berdua menikah atas dasar perjodohan dan mungkin itu sebabnya, sampai saat ini, aku belum bisa sepenuhnya mencintainya. Jujur saja, itu memang yang aku rasakan. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku, dengan snagat tulus namun aku tetap memerlukan waktu untuk bisa sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Memberikan cinta sebesar yang Joongki oppa berikan padaku._

 _Aku memang menjadi istri yang baik dan patuh di rumah, aku menghormati suamiku, tentu saja. Namun, aku tetap belum mampu untuk memberikan satu hal padanya : cintaku._

 _ **SONG JOONGKI**_

 _Perkenalkan, namaku Song Joongki, usiaku kini menginjak dua puluh sembilan tahun. Seorang suami dari wanita luar biasa bernama Sehun. Aku bekerja sebagai direktur utama sebuah perusahaan tekstil di Seoul. Memang aku berasal dari keturunan langsung raja korea namun aku tidak mau menyombongkannya. Aku tetap hanyalah manusia biasa di mata Tuhan, iya kan ?_

 _Aku berkenalan dengan Sehun di bulan April 2010 karena kedua orangtua kami bersahabat dan jujur saja, semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku telah jatuh hati padanya. Sehun adalah sosok wanita yang tak hanya cantik namun juga sangat cerdas, dia juga lugu dan innocent namun tegas. Semua dari dirinya aku suka, dan aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa ketika dia menerima lamaranku. Aku sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Kami menikah di bulan Oktober 2011, pernikahan kami berjalan sangat baik dan aku sangat mencintainya. Kesehatan dan juga kebahagiaan istriku adalah yang terpenting._

 _Sehun sangat menyukai laut, itulah sebabnya kami mengadakan pernikahan di sebuah gereja kecil di tepi laut di Bali, Indonesia. Kata Sehun, saat melihat laut, dia bisa merasakan ketenangan dan aku suatu hari mungkin akan membeli kapal pesiar agar bisa membawa Sehun ke tengah lautan yang dia sukai. Pernikahan kami memang atas dasar perjodohan ,namun kuyakin Sehun juga mencintaiku. Meskipun kami sama-sama sibuk namun kami selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berdua di malam hari, tak akan ada kebohongan di antara kami karena yang menjadi pondasi sebuah pernikahan adalah rasa saling percaya, dan ketika ada sebuah dusta saja, maka pernikahan itu tidak akan baik lagi. Kami selalu menceritakan apa saja yang kami alami di tempat kerja kami agar kami tetap bisa percaya satu sama lain. Kami merencanakan memiliki anak tahun ini dan mungkin aku akan membawanya berbulan madu tahun ini._

 _Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku akan memberinya kebebasan melakukan apapun yang dia sukai karena aku, aku mempercayainya dan tak mungkin kalau Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk di belakangku._ _Aku akan berusaha membahagiakan Sehun baik secara fisik maupun mental. Aku memuja sehun, sangat memujanya. Bagiku, Sehun seperti duniaku dan aku tak bisa hidup bila tak ada dia disampingku._

 _ **IM YOONA**_

 _Hai, namaku Im Yoona . Usiaku kini dua puluh tujuh tahun dan profesiku sebagai seorang aktris. Aku berangkat dari dunia model dan kini aku menjajal karier di dunia perfilman. Sudah banyak film yang kubintangi dan aku masih bersedia apabila ada ajang fashion yang memintaku untuk berjalan di atas catwalk._

 _Orang menjulukiku sebagai Bintang Dari Selatan dan aku secara pribadi menyukai nama julukan itu karena menurutku nama itu adalah nama yang unik. Mungkin, aku mempunyai pribadi yang tertutup dan misterius di mata sebagian besar orang dan bahkan fansku. Aku tentu sangat menjaga fisikku yang kata banyak orang sangatlah sempurna, karena fisi adalah komoditi utama yang mendukung profesiku, karena fisik ini aku mendapat banyak tawaran bemain film._

 _Aku sangat menghargai waktu karena setiap detik waktu adalah uang yang tak boleh disia-siakan. Namun, aku juga akan mendermakan sebagian pernghasilanku pada yayasan amal, sisi lain diriku yang tak banyak orang tahu. Namun, biarlah hanya aku yang tahu. Aku akan menyumbang dengan nama alias saja agar orang tidak salah sangka dengan sumbanganku itu._

 _Terkadang aku mendengar banyak gosip negatif mengenai diriku yang mengatakan kalau aku adalah wnaita simpanan pejabat tapi aku cuek dengan semua itu, aku tak melakukan itu semua jadi untuk apa aku ambil pusing. Toh, dengan protes mereka juga tidak akan mendengarkan aku kan ?_

 _Aku mendambakan seseorang yang bisa mengerti diriku juga pekerjaanku namun sampai sekarang aku masih belum menemukan orang seperti itu yang bis aku jadikan sebagai pendamping hidupku. Biarlah kehidupan pribadiku tetap menjadi misteri karena aku tak suka kehidupan pribadiku terusik oleh media dan publik._

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Karena banyak reader yang meminta Chanhun GS, jadi ff ini muncul but still Need review for continue. Rn R guys ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2 : OBSESI**_

 _ **PAIR : CHANHUN, JOONGHUN**_

 _ **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Song Joongki, Im Yoona**_

 _ **WARN : GS, TYPOS**_

 _ **Sebuah adaptasi dari novel karya DEE LESTARI : SUPERNOVA : KSATRIA, PUTERI DAN BINTANG JATUH**_

Park Chanyeol, seorang pengusaha tampan, muda dan sukses yang bisa dibilang telah mempunyai segalanya. Di umurnya yang menginjak tiga puluh tahun, Chanyeol telah menjadi salah satu pengusaha muda paling sukses se Asia.

Ia belum pernah menikah karena ia terlampau sibuk dan terlalu gila kerja. Chanyeol yang begitu ambisius sehingga melupakan tentang pernikahan.

Semenjak kecil, Chanyeol tinggal dengan sang nenek. Dan sang nenek selalu membacakan kisah dari sebuah buku dongeng berjudul Falling Star. Chanyeol menyukai kisah yang ada di dalam buku tersebut yang menceritakan tentang seorang pangeran yang jatuh cinta pada seorang putri nan cantik rupawan dari negara langit. Sang puteri yang ternyata adalah seorang malaikat tidak semestinya jatuh hati pada manusia.

Suatu hari, sang putri harus kembali ke langit. Sang pangeran ingin menyusul tapi dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk dapat terbang ke langit.

Tidak ada hewan apapun yang dapat membantunya untuk terbang tinggi dan ia putus asa. Pangeran memohon bantuan kepada si angin pun tidak dapat menolongnya. Pangeran makin sedih dan patah arang. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bisa bertemu dengan sang putri.

Sampai suatu malam, ada sebuah bintang jatuh yang mendengar semua permohonannya. Bintang itu setuju untuk membantu pangeran dengan satu persyaratan. Jika pangeran tidak dapat tiba tepat waktu tepat di tempat putrinya, maka pangeran akan hancur berkeping-keping. Pangeran setuju dan rela memberikan nyawanya demi putrinya.

Mereka berdua pun melesat jauh ke langit di mana sang putri tinggal. Tapi, ketika bintang jatuh melihat ke bawah, ia terpana akan kecantikan seorang putri yang sendirian dan kesepian. Bintang jatuh jatuh hati. Genggamannya di tangan pangeran pun ia lepaskan. Pangeran pun melesat jatuh menuju kehancuran. Sementara sang bintang jatuh melesat terbang untuk mendapatkan sang putri.

Sungguh pangeran yang malang. Kemudian di langit pun muncul sebuah bintang, sebagai pertanda akan ketulusan hati sang pangeran yang malang.

.

.

Berangkat dari cerita sejak kecilnya, sosok Chanyeol selalu memimpikan sang putrinya yang belum pernah ditemuinya. Ia sendiri menggambarkan dirinya seperti sosok pangeran dan ia percaya kalau suatu hari akan bersua dengan putrinya.

Ia terobsesi. Ia sungguh terobsesi untuk menjadi seperti pangeran, hanya bedanya, dia tidak akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti pangeran di cerita itu. Ia akan berusaha mendapatkan sang putri nantinya.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Sehun, seorang wanita dua puluh enam tahun yang bersuamikan Song Joongki, seorang pengusaha yang berasal dari keluarga keturunan bangsawan yang memiliki tutur kata halus dan sopan-santun yang luar biasa.

Pernikahan Joongki dan Sehun didukung oleh segenap keluarga Sehun yang sangat setuju apabila Sehun menikah dengan laki-laki luar biasa seperti Joongki.

Pernikahan mereka yang telah berjalan selama lima tahun, bahagia. Nyaris tak ada konflik yang berarti dalam kelangsungan rumah tangga Sehun dan Joongki.

Sehun yang cantik dan menjabat sebagai wakil pemimpin redaksi dan wartawati sebuah majalah bisnis terkenal di Seoul selalu dipuji-puji oleh kedua orangtua Joongki. Mereka bersyukur Joongki bisa menikah dengan wanita secantik dan sebaik sehun.

Sehun dan Joongki memilih menikah di usia muda dengan alasan untuk menghindar dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, contohnya adalah hamil di luar nikah.

Namun sampai sekarang, di kala usia pernikahan mereka menginjak lima tahun dua bulan, Sehun belum juga mengandung. Meskipun begitu, Joongki tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Ia sangat mencintai istrinya. Ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan belum adanya anak di antara mereka. Menurut Joongki, mereka hanya belum diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk bisa memiliki keturunan.

Joongki dan Sehun tinggal di rumah mewah yang terasa sepi karena hanya ada mereka berdua.

Namun Sehun juga merasakan kalau hidupnya mulai hampa dan ia berpikir mungkin anak akan membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Ia menyukai anak kecil dan ia selalu bermimpi untuk dapat dikarunai dua orang anak : laki-laki dan perempuan yang manis, lalu memelihara seekor anjing kecil maka hidupnya akan sempurna.

.

.

"Kenapa kau terus mempermasalahkan masalah itu, sayang ? anak ? kita akan memilikinya kalau kita siap dan Tuhan akan menitipkannya pada kita . Kita berusaha dan Tuhan akan memberikannya pada kita jika waktunya sudah tepat "

Joongki berkata pada Sehun di suatu sore. Kata-katanya selalu seperti itu. Teratur dan terlalu baik. Membuatnya terhibur memang, tapi mau sampai kapan ? mau sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini ? ke dokter kandungan juga sudah mereka lakukan, dan dokter berkata kalau mereka berdua tidak mandul, namun Sehun tak kunjung hamil.

Sehun pernah berpikir akan mengadopsi anak namun ia berpikir kembali soal itu, kalau ia mengadopsi anak maka ia tidak akan bisa bekerja lagi karena akan mengurus anak itu nantinya dan untuk saat ini ia belum bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Joongki tidak pernah menuntut.

Ia selalu akan menerima keadaan Sehun apa adanya dan mungkin Sehun tidak akan bisa berhenti bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan laki-laki sesabar dan seluar biasa Joongki. Namun keteraturan hidupnya membuatnya bosan juga. Terlampau monoton dan rutin.

Mungkin laki-laki tampan bernama Joongki itu diciptakan dari seratus persen bubuk kebaikan karena ia hampir tidak pernah marah dan Joongki pun pernah berkata kalau ia mempunyai termperamen yang sangat baik.

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di paha Joongki. Kebiasaan kecil pasangan muda itu ketika mereka sama-sama saling merindukan satu sama lain. Joongki dan sehun sama-sama sibuk. Mereka sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sehingga jarang bertemu.

Joongki sebagai direktur utama sebuah perusahaan tekstil terbsar di Seoul dan Sehun sebagai wakil pemimpin redaksi sebuah majalah bisnis sekaligus wartawati yang harus siap terjun ke lapangan untuk mencari berita. Mereka hanya bertemu di malam hari, namun kurangnya kebersamaan di antara mereka tidak lantas merenggangkan hubungan mereka.

Di mata Joongki, sehun adalah sosok istri yang baik dan patuh. Terkadang, ia mengkuatirkan kesehatan Sehun karena istrinya itu adalah sosok pekerja keras dan ulet.

Namun, Sehun selalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang tak pernah gagal membuat jantung Joongki berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat.

.

.

"Mungkin kita harus berbulan madu, Hunnie. Kupikir kita terlalu sibuk sehingga tak punya waktu berduaan. Bagaimana menurutmu ?" tanya Joongki kepada sehun yang masih belum mengantuk. Sebaliknya, di saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, wanita berambut hitam panjang itu justru tengah memelototi layar laptopnya dengan punggung bersandar di bantal.

Bulan madu. Sehun tentu menginginkannya, namun tuntutan pekerjaan tetaplah yang utama di matanya dan ia tahu kalau Joongki pun selalu memikirkan pekerjaan dan lagi-lagi mereka harus rela menunda proyek bulan madu mereka.

.

.

"Iya, setelah proyek baruku ini selesai, kita pergi berbulan madu. Kau ingin ke mana ?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang suami tampannya dan meletakkan laptop berwarna putihnya ke sisi ranjangnya.

"Menurutmu kita mesti ke mana ? Eropa ? Asia ?" tanya Sehun lagi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Joongki.

"Ke mana saja, asal bersamamu "

Joongki menghirup aroma shampo beraroma buah yang menguar dari rambut Sehun yang halus.

"Gombal sekali, rupanya suamiku yang tampan inis ekarang sudah pinta sekali menggombal, hm ? " Sehun terkekeh pelan dan Joongki menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala sang istri.

"Memang ada proyek apa, sepertinya penting sekali ?"

Tentu saja Joongki mengetahui kedudukan penting Sehun di kantor majalah tempatnya bekerja dan ia mengetahui kalau Sehun berkata proyek ini penting, pastilah memang benar begitu adanya. Istrinya tidak akan berbohong. Tidak akan ada rahasia atau dusta apapun di antara mereka. Joongki dan Sehun memang menikah atas dasar perjodohan.

Keluarga Sehun dan keluarga Joongki sudah saling mengenal sejak lama dan orangtua Sehun menjodohkan putri tunggal mereka dengan Joongki, karena melihat latar belakang keluarga pria itu yang merupakan keturunan bangsawan dan juga merupakan keluarga terpandang di Korea. Dan sebagai anak yang patuh, Sehun tak keberatan akan perjodohan itu.

.

.

"Perusahaan memintaku untuk mewawancarai Park Chanyeol " terang Sehun.

"Park Chanyeol ?"

Joongki mengerutkan dahinya. Tentu saja, ia tahu siapa itu Park Chanyeol. Mereka berdua adalah sama-sama pengusaha, dan ia tahu benar bagaimana sepak terjang seorang Chanyeol di dunia bisnis. Chanyeol adalag pengusaha yang ambisius.

Di matanya, Chanyeol adalah seorang eksekutif muda yang ambisius dan luar biasa. Dan dia tahu juga kalau seorang Chanyeol mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan. Dengan wajah seperti itu dan kesuksesan seperti itu, Joongki tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak gadis yang akan berlutut dan bermimpi untuk bisa menjadi istrinya.

.

.

"Iya, kenapa sayang ?" Sehun membelai wajah sang suami dan Joongki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Hunnie. Ini pasti wawancara yang sangat penting untukmu dan sebaiknya kau beristrirahat sekarang. Kapan wawancaranya, besok ?"

"Hm.. besok siang "

Sehun menguap dan Joongki menemukan tingkah istrinya sangat cute. Joongki pun tak tahan untuk tidak mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir plum sang istri dan menyelimutinya. Mengecup dahinya dengan penuh sayang sekali lagi.

"Selamat malam, sayang. Hunnie-ku. Aku sangat mencintaimu "

"Selamat malam, Joongki oppa-ku. Aku juga mencintaimu "

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang " Joongki mengecup bibir Sehun lagi dan memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut di sana.

Park Chanyeol yang menentukan lokasi wawancara mereka dan ia menginginkan kalau lokasinya adalah di kapal pesiar pribadinya sendiri. Dan ia sudha mendengar siapa yang akan mewawancarainya dan di benaknya sudah tertanam imej kalau sang wartawati adalah seorang wanita berumsia sekita ermpat puluh tahunan yang membosankan layaknya wartawan pada umumnya.

.

.

Sehun ternganga melihat kapal pesiar yang sangat mewah tersebut. Kapal itu sangat indah dan mewah. Interiornya terasa sangat elegan dan berkelas.

Sehun bisa membayangkan kalau seorang pengusaha seperti Park Chanyeol pastilah sangat kaya sehingga bisa memiliki kapal seperti ini. Sehun dan suaminya juga datang dari keluarga terpandang tapi ia bisa mengetahui kalau Chanyeol pastilah lebih kaya dari mereka.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke lautan luas dan ia yang memang sangat menyukai lautan merasa sangat senang bisa diberikan kesempatan untuk menginjakkan kakinya di kapal ini.

Sehun duduk di sebuah sofa empuk berwarna merah marun yang terletak di dalam kapal tersebut dan setelah setengah jam menunggu, sang pemilik kapal sekaligus yang akan menjadi objek wawancaraanya belum menampakkan dirinya.

"Mungkin dia sibuk " gumamnya pelan seraya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa rambut dan wajahnya.

"Maaf sudah lama menunggu ya ?"

Suara berat itu sontak saja menarik Sehun dari lamunannya dan wanita itu berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi salam pada Chanyeol yang di matanya jauh lebih tampan daripada dari foto-foto yang sering ia lihat ataupun dari tayangan televisi.

"Tidak apa, baru saja. " Sehun tersenyum ramah.

Suasana kapal yang nyaman ditambah musik yang mengalun syahdu nan lembut membuat Sehun nyaman dalam melakukan tugasnya untuk mewawancarai Chanyeol dan yang diwawancarai pun merasa demikian, ia tak pernah merasa senyaman ini ketika menjadi objek wawancara seseorang.

"Jujur saja kupikir aku akan diwawancarai jurnalis senior beumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan " dan kuping Sehu n sedikit terasa panas mendengar adanya nada meremehkan dalam perkataan Chanyeol, namun ia mengabaikannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan dengan tenang membalas

"Sama sengan saya, kupikir anda terlalu muda untuk menjadi direktur yang snagat sukses dan kita sama sebenarnya, hanya saja berbeda bidang " dan Chanyeol tertawa dan mengangguk, menyukai rasa percaya diri yang ada di pribadi Sehun.

Obrolan demi obrolan pun mengalir. Tanpa keterpkasaan dan membuat keduanya merasa nyaman sekali

Sebuah wawancara langka yang penuh dengan kejujuran tentang cinta, kesuksesan dan kebebasan. Dan Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana tajamnya tatapan mata seorang Chanyeol padanya ketika wawancara berlangsung.

Dari obrolan-obrolan mereka dan dari penampilan Sehun sendiri, Chanyeol bisa merasakan kalau sosok putri yang ada di impiannya selama ini, putri yang dinilainya cocok bersanding dengan dirinya, ia bisa menemukannya di dalam sosok Sehun. Entah mengapa, pandangan Chanyeol mendadak tertuju pada cincin pernikahan yang melingkari jari Sehun. Ia tahu wanita di depannya sudah menikah. Dan entah mengapa sebagian dari diri Chanyeol tidak menyukai hal itu.

.

.

Wawancara itu telah mengubah hidup Chanyeol. Sehun adalah sosok dalam cerita yang menjadi nyata dan sekarang berada di hadapannya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, putri itu telah bersuami dan Chanyeol tidak menyukai bagian di mana Sehun mulai menceritakan tentang rumah tangganya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menikah ? menyenangkan ?"

Sehun tersenyum dan agak kaget juga ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menanyakan hal semacam itu. Chanyeol terllau frontal dan terus terang.

"Begitulah. Namun agak berbeda dengan yang saya bayangkan selama ini tentang menikah " jawab Sehun, terus terang.

"Memangnya apa yang berbeda dengan pernikahan yang anda jalaini dengan pernikahan yang pernah ada di benak anda, Nona ?"

Chanyeol penasaran dengan Sehun, itu pasti.

"Pernikahan yang saya rasakan dan jalani ini terlalu baik " jawaban misterius Sehun tak ayal makin membuat Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ceritakan juga tentang anda, Chanyeol " Sehun malah berbalik bertanya pada Chanyeol

Dan inilah, Sehun yang merasa ingin lebih mengenal sosok seperti apa Park Chanyeol itu. Dan ia seperti menemukan sosok yang bebas di dalam diri Chanyeol, berbeda dengan sosok teratur seperti Joongki.

Mengobrol dengan Chanyeol, yang walaupun hanya berlangsung sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, bisa membuat jantung Sehun berdetak seribu kali lebih kencang.

.

.

Park Chanyeol sudah jatuh cinta dengan Oh Sehun. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, dimana lelaki itu sudah merasa menyukai seseorang di saat mereka baru mengobrol beberapa jam saja namun itulah kenyataannya. Chanyeol dapat merasa sehun adalah wanita yang tepat untuknya, wanita itu yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan membuat matanya tak bisa berpaling.

Lelaki itu sedikit kecewa memang ketika melihat cincin pernikahan yang ada di jari manis Sehun dan ketika wanita itu mengaku secara gamblang kalau ia sudah menajdi istri seseorang namun bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau ia akan menyerah begitu saja. Bahkan lelaki ambisius itu sudha bertekad untuk melepaskan cincin itu dari jari manis kurus milik Sehun. Dan ketika Chanyeol telha berkehendak akan sesuatu maka itu bukan main-main dan dia pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang dia incar.

" _Kenapa jantungku seperti ini ? dan kenapa aku seperti terhipnotis dan sulit mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya ?_ "

Sehun berkata dalam hatinya dan mata tajam bulat milik lawan bicaranya memang seperti menghipnotis dirinya untuk tetap memandangnya dalam.

Jadi, mungkin, perasaan suka Chanyeol tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Selama ini, Sehun selalu saja merasa terkungkung dan tidak bebas dalam menjalankan pilihan-pilihan hidupnya, bahkan rumah tangganya dengan Joongki pun tak pernah lepas dari campur tangan kedua orangtua mereka dan Sehun merasa tak bebas. Ia seperti berada di dalam sangkar emas dan ia amat mendamba aroma kebebasan yang tak pernah dihirupnya sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mendapatkan kesuksesan seperti saat ini dengan perjuangan keras. Terbiasa hidup mandiri semenjak kedua orangtuanya meninggal dan hidup hanya dengan neneknya yang juga meninggal di saat usianya lima belas tahun. Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit meniti karirnya hingga jenjang saat ini.

.

.

"Karena... aku suka kau yang percaya diri akan dirimu sendiri, Sehun "

Sehun bisa mendengar namanya sendiri terasa begitu indah ketika keluar dari bibir seorang Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sudah tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nona' namun dengan namanya langsung.

Dan kedua mata tajam tiu terus menatapnya secara intens dan Sehhun merasa terhanyut oleh manik hitam yang jernih itu.

"Dan, aku...mungkin menyukaimu, Sehun " perkataan Chanyeol yang terlalu terus terang jelas membuat sehun gugup namun wanita cantik itu memilih mengabaikannya dan tetap bersikap tenang namun justru hal inilah, sikap tenang inilah yang makin membuat chanyeol penasaran karena selama ini tidak ada wanita mana pun yang bisa tenang jika berhadapan dengan seorang Chanyeol. Tidak ada seorangpun kecuali OH SEHUN.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama Sehun dengan chanyeol di yacht mewah itu membawa perubahan di diri Sehun. Wanita cantik itu mulai merasa tertarik, baik secara fisik maupun mental dengan sosok chanyeol. Ia tahu dan sadar benar kalau ini salah, ini tak semestinya perasaan yang ia rasakan.

Ia sudah bersuami dan ia mencintai suaminya. Salah...suaminya yang sangat mencintai dirinya, sedangkan ia selama ini ? Ia selama ini hanya 'berusaha' memberikan cinta yang sama besarnya dengan yang suaminya berikan padanya.

Dan, Sehun tak bisa memungkiri kalau kini ia tertarik pada sang pengusaha muda nan tampan, Park Chanyeol.

Dan entah mulai kapan dan siapa yang memulai, namun Chanyeol dan sehun sekarang telah ada di sebuah cafe. Chanyeol yang meminta Sehun untuk menemuinya dan wanita itu menolak dengan halus sebelum akhirnya chanyeol muncul dengan sendirinya di depan pintu ruangan kantor sehun dan Sehun tak bisa menolak ajakan makan siangnya di sebuah cafe mewah itu.

 _ **Pertemuan kedua mereka.**_

"Apa aku mengganggu waktumu ?" tanya sehun pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, mungkin aku yang harus bertanya begitu. Kau seorang wakil pemimpin redaksi yang sibuk, mungkin ajakanku ini sudah menyita waktumu yang berharga " dan Sehun tertawa.

Chanyeol bisa melihat kerut halus di sudut mata Sehun yang semakin membuatnya cantik dan menarik. Chanyeol tak peduli dengan status Sehun sebagai istri orang. Ia ingin bersama sehun dan ia akan mengejar wanita itu, tidak akan membiarkan dirinya yang ia ibaratkan sendiri seperti pangeran jatuh dan hancur seperti dalam cerita dongeng itu. Ia akan mendapatkan putrinya kali ini.

.

.

Chanyeol menyulut rokoknya. Kebiasaannya setelah makan.

Melihat raut wajah Sehun yang sedikit berubah, membuat Chanyeol heran.

"Kenapa denganmu, Sehun ? kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Aku...kurang menyukai bau asap rokok, jadi bisakah kau tolong matikan rokokmu. Itu membuatku pusing" dan dengan cepat, Chanyeol mematikan puntung rokoknya yang masih menyala.

"Kau bilang saja, aku janji aku tidak akan merokok lagi di depanmu "

'Merokok tak baik untuk kesehatan, Chanyeol " dan sebuah kata-kata simpel itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pria itu berjanji akan mengurangi kebiasaan merokoknya.

.

.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang rumah tanggamu, sehun "

"Bukankah waktu itu kau tidak mau aku berbicara soal itu ?" Sehun masih ingat ekspresi tidak suka tercetak di wajah tampan Chanyeol saat itu.

"Aku berubah pikiran, sekarang aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu "

Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengelus punggung tangan Sehun dan Sehun bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa hangat. Ia menyukai sentuhan pria itu. Chanyeol mulai berani berkontak fisik dengan wanita luar biasa ini dan Sehun nampaknya juga tak keberatan dna ini adalah awal mula yang bagus menurut chnayeol.

"Apakah kau bahagia dengan suamimu ? apa kau merasa bahagia dengan pernikahanmu ?".

Dan pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan itu serasa menyadarkan Sehun.

 **Cinta.**

 **Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu apakah ia mencintai Joongki.**

Sejak kecil, kehidupan Sehun selalu diatur pihak orangtuanya sampai keputusannya menikah dengan Joongki pun dipengaruhi keluarganya. Sehun tidak pernah memiliki ruang gerak penuh untuk menentukan pilihan-pilihan dalam hidupnya.

Dan mungkin, sebelumnya, ia nyaman dengan hidup seperti yang ia jalani itu.

Tapi, kini setelah pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol dan pertanyaan lelaki itu juga, ia merasa telah dikungkung begitu jauh dan ia ingin menemukan kebebasannya sendiri.

"Aku tak tahu, Chanyeol. Aku tak tahu soal itu "

Sehun menunduk dan ia merasa tak sanggup menatap mata tajam CHANYEOL. Pria itu mungkin bisa membaca pikirannya saat ini.

"Mungkin aku mencintainya meskipun pernikahan kami bukan atas kemauanku semata " jelasnya dan sudut bibir chanyeol tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Pria tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya kemudian

"Apakah kau bisa mencoba mencintaiku, Sehun ? Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran ? Kau...dan...aku ?" Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan penuh percaya diri dan sekali lagi membuat Sehun seperti terhipnotis. Lelaki itu begitu percaya diri dan Sehun menyukai itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya ? suamimu itu, siapa namanya ? ahhh, aku memang belum tahu siapa namanya, karena tidka mau tahu sebelumnya namun sekarang aku ingin tahu. Siapa namanya, Sehun ?" Chanyeol mengucapkan kata demi kata dengan begitu lembut dan nyaris tanpa emosi dan membuat Sehun terkesan , cenderung seperti terhipnotis.

"Song Joongki, namanya Joongki "

"Ah, jadi Joongki namanya "

Sehun mengangguk .

"Kami dijodohkan, bukannya aku sudah pernah berkata ya padamu soal itu ?"

"Memang, namun belum detilnya dan aku mau tahu detilnya "

"Kami...tepatnya keluarga kami yang semenjak kami masih kecil sudah saling mengenal dan ketika kami dewasa, orangtuaku dan Joongki oppa ingin menjodohkan kami "

"Dan kau langsung setuju ? wow..biasanya para gadis akan menolak secara langsung namun kau langsung setuju ? apakah ia begitu tampan ?"

Sehun tertawa

"Ia tampan, namun bukan itu alasannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kedua orangtuaku sedih dan kecewa jadi kupikir mereka tahu apa yang terbaik untukku dan mereka tidak akan mencarikan seseorang yang tak baik untuk menjadi suamiku "

"Namun kau tak tampak bahagia. Jujur saja, Sehun, kau tidak tampak bahagia dengan pernikahanmu dan peranmu sebagai istri Joongki-ssi "

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Karena kau akan menjadi milikku dan akan meninggalkan laki-laki itu demi aku "

Kepercayaan itu, yang Chanyeol miliki, sekali lagi membuat mata indah Sehun tak mampu berpaling.

"Kau akan melepaskan cincin di jarimu itu dan menggantinya dengan cincin dariku "

"Kau begitu percaya diri, Chanyeol-ssi"

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang aku ucapkan sendiri dn apa yang kuinginkan akan selalu kudapatkan, apapun caranya "

Dan di detik berikutnya, tubuh Chanyeol sudah condong ke depan dan tanpa aba-aba, pria itu mengecup daun telinga Sehun, membuat wanita itu terkejut dan tidak siap.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Oh Sehun " bisiknya dan ia mengecup telinga Sehun lagi.

..

.

Sehun tetaplah seorang istri yang baik untuk ada yang berubah dari perangai Sehun di rumah. Pelukan dan ciuman tetap ia berikan seperti biasa pada suaminya namun Joongki tidak tahu sama sekali kalau Sehun memiliki perasaan pada pria lain selain dirinya jauh di dalam hatinya.

Kalau Sehun tak lagi mengatakan 'aku juga mencintaimu' saat Joongki mengatakan hal yang sama.

Dan malam ini, saat Sehun dan Joongki hampir saja melakukan hubungan suami istri itu, tiba-tiba Sehun menolak dan penolakan Sehun sungguh membuat Joongki kaget.

"Aku lelah, oppa..aku sedang tidak ingin, sedang 'kedatangan tamu bulanan' "

Tentu saja, itu Cuma alasan sehun saja, ia tidak sedang datang bulan. Namun entah mengapa, ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan 'itu'.

Memilih tidur memunggungi suaminya, Joongki merasakan ada yang tidak biasa dengan perangai Sehun. Istrinya itu tidak bertingkah seperti biasanya.

"Kau kenapa, hmm ? jagiya ..." Joongki mencoba memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang namun tidak ada respon dari istri cantiknya tersebut.

"Bukankah, kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kau baru saja selesai datang bulan seminggu yang lalu ?"

Sial. Umpat sehun dalam hati. Bagus sekali, kini ia sudah mulai berbohong pada suaminya dan tanpa sadar ia melakukannya demi LELAKI LAIN.

Ia merasa bersalah sekarang namun ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin.

"Hmmm, entahlah...tadi pagi ada bercak darah dan kupikir aku datang bulan lagi " bohong Sehun tanpa melihat ke mata Joongki.

"Mungkin kau terlalu lelah.. Jangan terlalu lelah, atau besok pagi kutemani kau ke dokter untuk memeriksakan diri ? masa satu bulan datang bulan dua kali ? "

Joongki yang baik dan Sehun menyakitinya.

"Tidak perlu, aku janji tidak akan terlalu capek lagi, suamiku " Sehun berbalik dan menghadap ke arah suaminya, menangkup wajahnya dengan dua tangannya.

"Terima kasih karena kuatir padaku "

"Hey, aku ini suamimu, dan aku sangat sayang pada istriku "

Sehun tersenyum kikuk .

.

.

Sehun belum bisa memejamkan matanya saat sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya.

From : Chanyeol

To : Sehun

"Hallo cantik, sudah tidur ?"

Bibir Sehun diam-diam membentuk senyuman.

To : Chanyeol

From : Sehun

"Belum, tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri ?"

From : Chanyeol

To : Sehun

"Belum, masih mengerjakan beberapa tugas kantor. Tidurlah, aku tahu kau capek. Atau kau bisa memikirkan aku agar bisa tidur. Atau kau mau aku ke sana ?"

Mata Sehun membelalak.

To : Chanyeol

From : Sehun

"Kau jangan gila ya. Jangan ke sini, baiklah aku akan tidur sekarang. Selamat malam"

From : Chanyeol

To : Sehun

"Hahahaha...tidurlah, dan aku menyayangimu. Jangan pikirkan orangyang di sampingmu dan pikirkan aku saja "

Kalimat Chanyeol barusan egois namun diam-diam Sehun menyukainya. Ia melirik ke samping kirinya dan dilihatnya Joongki sudah terlelap, dan rasa bersalah diam-diam merayapi hatinya.

"Maaf " lirihnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks to : , pratomoony,chuapExo31,;iekloss, chanhun's daughter,MinnieWW yang sudah review ^^**

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3 : KATA CINTA ITU**_

 _ **PAIR : CHANHUN, JOONGHUN**_

 _ **CAST : PARK CHANYEOL, OH SEHUN, SONG JOONGKI, IM YOONA**_

 _ **WARN : GS, TYPO (S)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Frekuensi pertemuan Sehun dengan Chanyeol mulai bertambah. Bahkan Chanyeol mulai berani untuk diam-diam datang dan menemani Sehun di malam dia harus lembur di kantor karena pekerjaannya.

Tak lupa, Chanyeol membawa makanan atau sekedar kopi dan cemilan yang Sehun sukai untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang wanita cantik itu alami saat harus lembur (Chanyeol yang mulai mengetahui sedikit demi sedikit hal-hal yang Sehun sukai dan tidak sukai, contohnya, Sehun sangat menyulai bubble tea dan wanita itu pasti tidak mampu menolak bubble tea rasa coklat, juga makanan manis ) dan Chanyeol yang memang berkedudukan sebagai direktur tentu bisa mengalihkan pekerjaannya pada asistennya.

Pun Chanyeol mulai terbuka pada Sehun, termasuk soal masa lalunya juga semua jerih payahnya sebelum bisa menaiki tangga kesuksesan seperti sekarang ini. Dan Sehun sendiri semakin terbuka mengenai kondisi rumah tangganya. Betapa Sehun merasa kehidupan rumah tangganya menjadi hambar karena terlalu teratur dan Joongki yang terlalu baik menjadi seorang suami.

.

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol pun semakin sering bepergian bersama. Bersama Chanyeol, mata Sehun mulai terbuka akan indahnya dunia ini. Lelaki tinggi itu sering mengajak Sehun shopping, berwisata kuliner atau ke tempat hiburan yang lain. Bahkan Chanyeol mau mengajak sehun ke taman hiburan, sebuah hal yang jarang dilakukan Joongki. Joongki sangat jarang bahkan hampir bisa dikatakan tak pernah mengajak Sehun ke taman hiburan hanya karena lelaki itu fobia dengan ketinggian dan tidak manyukai menaiki wahana-wahana yang ada di tempat hiburan, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menahan keinginannya untuk bepergian ke taman hiburan.

.

.

Namun meskipun begitu, Sehun tetap bersikap seperti biasa kepada Joongki, bahkan tetap membuatkan sarapan di pagi hari untuknya. Memberi pelukan dan ciuman di saat mereka bertemu di malam hari seusai pulang kerja di tempat kerja masing-masing.

Hingga suatu ketika, di suatu malam Sehun harus lembur kembali, karena deadline berita yang dikerjakan adalah besok pagi.

"Kau tidak pulang lagi, sayang ?" terdengar suara Joongki di telepon. Joongki memang tidak pernah melayangkan protes apalagi larangan akan pekerjaan yang sehun jalani, namun kadangkala pria itu cemas akan kondisi kesehatan Sehun yang sering kali melupakan makan siang atau malamnya karena deadline pekerjaan, ia tak mau istri tercintanya emnjadi semakin kurus akibat jarang makan apalagi Sehun juga mempunyai penyakit maag. Ia tidak mau Sehun jatuh sakit nantinya.

"Iya, oppa, aku harus lembur jadi mungkin aku baru akan pulang besok. Tidak apa kan ?"

Sehun berkata dengan suara khas manjanya dan bagaimana bisa seorang Joongki menolaknya, tentu saja, ia akan mengijinkan. Kebebasan penuh sudah ia berikan pada sang istri semenjak mereka menikah.

"Tentu saja, Hunnie. Tapi, kau harus makan dan beristirahatlah sebentar kalau kau capek. Minumlah kopi, dan edarkanlah pandanganmu agar matamu tak terlalu lelah ketika melihat ke layar komputer, arraseo ?"

"Arraseo, oppa "

Sehun tersenyum dan menutup sambungan telepon dengan sang suami. Suaminya begitu perhatian , tentu saja, namun apa yang telah Sehunlakukan pada kepercayaan suaminya ? Sehun akan menghancurkannya dan wanita itu nampaknya tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

.

.

Ia sedikit menjerit pelan ketika sesosok bayangan muncul di depannya. Namun ia menghela nafas leganya kemudian saat sadar kalau didepannya bukanlah hantu ataupun pencuri, melainkan seorang lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh membuatku kaget. Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, hm ?" ujarnya dan lelaki tampan itu tersenyum, senyuman yang mampu menggoyahkan iman Sehun. Diam-diam wanita itu mengumpat dalam hatinya, melihat senyuman dan lesung pipi seorang Chanyeol yang mampu membangunkan ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

"Sejak kau menelepon suamimu " sahutnya enteng dan Sehun hanya ber-oh-ria seraya melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali dan membuat Chanyeol cemberut.

"Kau mengabaikanku ?" tanyanya dan duduk di sofa di belakang Sehun. Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau bisa duduk di sana karena aku akan lembur hingga pekerjaanku selesai, tuan Park "

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku begitu ? kau harusnya memanggilku sayang,panggilan itu yang harus kau tujukan padaku "

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sehun.

Sehun tak tahu siapa yang memulai ini semua. Dia sudah bersama orang lain, pria lain yang bukan suaminya dan ia tahu ini tidak benar. Seharusnya ia tidak menerima semua perhatian Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya, semua hadiah mahal itu dan semua kecupan yang entah mulai kapan dan siapa yang memulai itu, tapi ia tak berdaya.

Ia tak berdaya menolak. Mungkin hatinya juga sudah tertarik baik secara fisik dan mental pada Chanyeol. Mungkin ia berpikir tentang itu dan ia hanya menerimanya dengan pasrah. Bahkan ia memberikan timbal balik yang serupa. Ia sama sekali tak berpikir kalau akan ada pihak yang tersakiti dalm sebuah hubungan cinta segi tiga atau bisa disebut sebagai perselingkuhan.

Perselingkuhan akan menyakiti dan orang yang akan tersakiti adalah Song Joongki, Joongki yang baik, Joongki yang sabar, Joongki yang terlalu percaya pada sang istri dan Sehun mulai merasa kalau ia adalah tokoh antagonis di sini namun sentuhan Chanyeol, tak bisa ia tolak.

Sehun memegang lengan kekar Chanyeol yang masih melingkari bahu ringkihnya.

Kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol dan aroma maskulin pria itu bisa ia rasakan dan ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Sehun, jika aku mau memberimu hadiah, kau mau menerimanya kan ?" " Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

" Boleh, tapi syaratnya hadiahnya harus banyak ya, tapi yang kuingat hari ini bukan ulang tahunku, ulang tahunku kan sudah lewat beberapa bulan lalu " Jawab sehun dengan nada bergurau.

"Memang dilarang ya memberi hadiah di saat orang itu tidak berulang tahun ? kurasa tak ada larangan yang menuliskan seperti itu. Tapi Aku juga mempunyai syarat. Kau harus menutup matamu saat aku memberikanmu hadiah ini, mau kan ?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

" Serius ? Oke kalo cuma itu syaratnya aku mau " Kata Sehun sambil memejamkan mata, dan menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya.

" Awas jangan buka mata sampai kuberikan aba-aba.. " Kata Chanyeol lagi.

.

.

Sehun masih memejamkan matanya namun penasaran dengan hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Chanyeol tetapi pada saat mata Sehun terpejam, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada benda yang lunak menyentuh bibirnya. Tidak hanya menyentuh, benda itu juga melumat bibirnya dengan halus. Sehun langsung tahu, Chanyeol tengah menciumnya.

Sehun pun sontak langsung membuka mata, wajah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan tangannya merangkul pinggang rampingnya. Tetapi Sehun sama sekali tak berusaha menghindar. Wajah Chanyeol tampak sangat tampan, dan nampak terpahat dengan sempurna dan Sehun mengagumi setiap inci lekuk wajah pria itu.

Untuk beberapa lama, Chanyeol masih melumat bibir ranum Sehun. Sejujurnya, Sehun menikmatinya.. Bahkan beberapa saat secara refleks ia juga membalas melumat bibir Chanyeol. Sampai kemudian akhirnya Sehun tersadar, lalu dengan cepat dia mendorong dada Chanyeol hingga ia jatuh kebelakang.

" Chanyeol, seharusnya ini tak boleh terjadi ! "

Kata Sehun dengan nada bergetar menahan rasa malu dan sungkan yang menggumpal dihatinya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Selama ini, memang mereka sudah sering berpelukan dan bergandengan tangan, tapi ciuman yang mereka lakukan hanya sebatas di pipi atau kening saja, bukan di bibir dengan keintensan seperti ini.

" Maaf Sehun, mungkin aku yang terlalu nekat. Seharusnya aku sadar kau sudah bersuami. Tapi inilah kenyataannya, Aku menyukaimu dan aku mencintaimu " Ujarnya lirih sambil meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

"Hanya ingin memberikanmu ini " Di hadapan Sehun, Chanyeol memberikan seuntai kalung cantik yang simpel namun indah.

Seketika itu Sehun merasa sangat menyesal, wanita itu merasa telah mengkhianati suaminya. Digenggamnya kalung pemberian Chanyeol itu dan wanita itu menitikkan air matanya, Joongki yang ia sakiti. Apakah ia sudah menajdi wanita jahat sekarang ini ?

Tapi uniknya peristiwa seperti masih terulang beberapa kali. Chanyeol yang malam itu nampak menyesal, masih sering datang di saat Sehun lembur kerja.

Dan Sehun sendiri yang juga nampak menyesal malah lagi-lagi membiarkan Chanyeol.

Beberapa kali jika Chanyeol datang dan menemani Sehun lembur di kantornya, ia selalu memberikan "hadiah" seperti itu. Tentu itu dilakukannya jika tak ada orang yang melihat. Meskipun pada akhirnya Sehun menolaknya. Meski Sehun sebetulnya tidak pernah marah dengan tindakan chanyeol itu.

Sehun sendiri merasa bingung. Ia memang menganggap chanyeol sebagai pria yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Sekali lagi, ia tidak tahu. bahkan dari hari kehari, ia semakin dekat dan akrab dengan Chanyeol. Ia merasa sudah sangat dekat dengannya dan mengenalnya sedalam-dalamnya.

Hubungan Sehun dan Chanyeol bagaikan kisah indah yang mereka rajut sendiri, semakin dalam dan semakin dalam dan mungkin pada akhirnya mereka akan sulit melepaskan diri dari lubang yang mereka gali sendiri itu.

.

.

"Kurasa kita benar-benar harus menyempatkandiri untuk berlibur, sayang "

Joongki memeluk istrinya dari belakang saat Sehun sedang memasak makan malam.

Menyebabkan Sehun memebeku seketika di tempatnya, bukan, bukan karena pelukan Joongki yang membuatnya gugup, namun lebih karena perasaan itu datang lagi dan menyerangnya. Perasaan bersalah itu. Dan Sehun bingung mesti mengatakan apa.

Jujur saja, sekarang ini dirinya tak ada niatan lagi untuk berlibur ataupun berbulan madu dengan Joongki. Selama lima tahun, waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk Sehun untuk berusaha menumbuhkan dan memupuk rasa cintanya pada suaminya, namun hasilnya apa ? NIHIL. Sehun tidak kunjung menemukan rasa itu.

Sehun tentu mengakui kalau suaminya adalah sosok kepala keluarga yang luar biasa namun kalau hatinya tak berkompromi, lantas ia harus bagaimana.

Terlebih sekarang , di saat ia merasa telah menemukan seseorang yang lain yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya berbunga-bunga seperti gadis SMA yang barus aja jatuh cinta, ia semakin tidak berniat berlibur atau bepergian hanya berdua dengan Joongki.

.

.

Hingga suatu ketika, Chanyeol mengajak Sehun ke kapal pesiarnya. Tempat yang sama seperti ia bertemu Chanyeol pertama kali di saat ia ditugaskan untuk melakukan sesi wawancara dengan laki-laki itu.

Sehun senang, tentu saja. Ia sedang kapan saja ia bisa berada di dekat lautan.

"Jangan-jangan di kehidupan sebelumnya kau adalah seorang putri duyung " gurau Chanyeol yang tak pernah gagal membuat senyuman di wajah manis Sehun.

Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang cukup humoris menurut sehun, sisi lain dirinya yang mungkin jarang orang lihat itu namun kapada Sehun, Chanyeol selalu sukses memunculkan senyuman di wajah cantik wanita itu.

"Aku memang menyukai laut. Entah kenapa, laut bisa membuatku merasa tenang dan nyaman, dan semua beban hidupku serasa menguap ketika aku berada dekat laut. Dan kau mengajakku kemari, aku senang, Chanyeol "

Sehun tersenyum tulus dan jantung Chanyeol kembali berdetak lebih cepat dan ia bisa merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu tengah menari di dalam perutnya dan Sehun adalah alasan semua itu. Chanyeol harus menjadikan Sehun miliknya, bagaimanapun caranya. Dan ia bersumpah harus bisa membuat Sehun bercerai dengan suaminya. Sebuah kemauan yang bisa dikatakan egois dan cenderung jahat namun di saat hasrat dan cinta melebur menjadi satu, maka Chanyeol akan menerjang bahaya dan rintangan apapun hanya untuk mendapatkan sehun. Kalau perlu ia akna menculik wanita itu.

.

.

Chanyeol bahkan mengetahui kalau Sehun mengatakan kebohongan pada suaminya agar wanita itu bisa diajaknya keluar di hari minggu. Dan laki-laki itu diam-diam merasa bangga karena ia bisa membuat Sehun berbohong pada untuk pertama kali dalam lima tahun usia pernikahannya.

Sebenarnya tentu ini bukan kebohongan pertama Sehun setelah wanita itu mengenal Chanyeol,namun untuk pertama kali Chanyeol mendengar sendiri kebohongan itu terlontar dari bibir tipis Sehun dna pria itu menyeringai diam-diam.

Ia tak peduli lagi kalau ia akan menjadi orang yang jahat karena ini. Cintanya pada Sehun telah membutakannya.

Ia tak peduli kalau orang akan memberinya cap sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang selama pada akhirnya, sehun akan meninggalkan suaminya dan memilih dirinya.

.

.

Sehun mengatakan pada Joongki kalau ia akan pergi ke rumah salah seorang rekan kerjanya untuk membahas sebuah proyek yang sangat penting. Bahkan Sehun selalu mengatakan kalau setelah urusannya selesai, dia akan mengajak Joongki berbulan madu ke Eropa.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau benar-benar akan berbohong dan menipu suamimu seperti itu, sayang "

Inilah Chanyeol dengan segala bahasa frontal dan keterus terangannya.

"Jadi, kau bilang kau ada urusan bisnis ?" godanya lagi dan Sehun berbalik.

"Kalau kau terus mengejekku, aku akan pulang saja " Sehun berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol namun pria itu dengan sigap menarik pinggang Sehun dalam dekapannya.

"Jadi, aku penipu sekarang ? aku yang bersalah disini ?" cicit Sehun dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku senang kalau kau berbohong demi aku " bisiknya dan mengecup daun telinga Sehun.

Chanyeol juga ternyata mengundang salah seorang sahabatnya, Suho dan juga kekasih Suho, yakni seorang gadis manis bernama Irene Bae untuk ke kapal pesiarnya.

Kapal pesiar Chanyeol begitu luas, bahkan ada tiga kamar di dalamnya. Yang masing-masing ukuran kamarnya tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Setelah mengobrol panjang lebar selama kira-kira satu jam, Suho dan kekasihnya itu telah menghilang di balik kamar, maklum saja keduanya adalah pasangan muda yang tengah dimabuk asmara dan Sehun hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Hari itu udaranya sejuk sekali, matahari memang memancarkan sinarnya namun tidak terik dan cenderung sejuk. Sungguh hari yang indah untuk dihabiskan di sebuah kapal pesiar.

"Aku ingin kita membuat sebuah taruhan " kata Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia memeluk pinggang Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan membelai wajah Sehun kemudian.

"Baik...terdengar menarik. Aku selalu menyukai yang namanya taruhan , namun taruhan apa ?"

Membelai wajah Sehun sekali lagi dan Chanyeol selalu mengagumi kecantikan alami Sehun.

Sehun memindahkan tangannya ke bahu Chanyeol yang lebar.

"Setiap kali kita saling merindukan satu sama lain, kita akan menggambar sebuah garis di secarik kertas, lalu kita akan menghitung berapa banyak garis yang telah kita buat. Dari mulai bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi di malam harinya. Kemudian kita akan melihat siapa yang menggambar garis paling banyak "

"Kau akan melihat akulah yang paling banyak menggambar garis itu, Sehun. Karena aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak rindu padamu "

Dan Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun dengan mesranya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengajak Sehun masuk ke kamarnya sendiri dan Sehun tak menolak. Penasaran dengan semua sudut kapal mewah itu.

Entah apa yang ada di benak Sehun, yang jelas sekarang wanita itu tidak bisa lepas dari pesona Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sendiri ? lelaki itu tak peduli lagi kalau ia telah melakukan dosa besar,ia akan menukar nyawanya untuk Sehun. Ia tidak akan melepaskan sang putri untuk kali ini, karena ia (yang merasa kalau dirinya seorang pangeran dalam novel itu) tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Lubang perselingkuhan menarik Sehun dan chanyeol semakin dalam dan mereka seperti tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Perselingkuhan yang mereka lakukan terasa benar dan tidak ada yang bisa mundur.

.

.

"Apakah kita telah bersalah, Chanyeol ?"

"Huh ? apa yang kau katakan Sehun ?" Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dan menikmati detak jantung teratur pria itu.

"Apa kita bersalah telah berselingkuh ?" Sehun berkata dalam nada yang rendah.

"Tidak, tidak...Ini bukan perselingkuhan,Sehun. Jangan menyebutnya seperti itu di saat kita berdua saling mencintai dan membutuhkan. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta. Kau tinggal bilang dan aku akan memberikannya. Hanya, jangan tinggalkan aku "

Chanyeol berkata dengan sehun yang masih dipeluknya erat. Dan Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping sehun, merasa terlalu mabuk cinta pada wanita luar biasa yang ada di dekapannya saat ini.

 **Sehun POV :**

Chanyeol dan aku mengobrol tertawa pelan membicarakan sahabat chanyeol dan Irene dikamar sebelah. Apalagi, Suho dan pacarnya itu sengaja mendesah-desah hingga kedengaran di telinga kami.

Sejujurnya aku canggung juga mendengar desahan dari kamar sebelah yang mirip suara orang terengah-engah itu. Entah kenapa dadaku semakin berdegup kencang ketika aku mendengar desahan itu dan membayangkan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dikamar sebelah. Untuk beberapa saat, aku dan Chanyeol hanya diam terpaku. Suasana menjadi canggung dan beberapa kali aku mellihat Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya guna menghilangkan rasa kikuk.

Aku bangun dari dekapan Chanyeol karen asuasana kikuk yang makin menyelimuti kami. Kurasa mereka berdua sengaja mendesah untuk menggoda kami.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tanganku sehingga aku yang tadinya akan menjauh kini terduduk dipangkuannya yang saat itu sedang duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia langsung mencium bibirku.

Aku tidak sempat menghindar, bahkan aku juga membiarkan ketika bibir Chanyeol menempel kebibirku hingga beberapa saat.

Dadaku semakin berdegup kencang ketika kurasakan bibir kenyalnya melumat mulutku. Lidah Chanyeol menelusup kecelah bibirku dan menggelitik hampir semua rongga mulutku. Mendapat serangan mendadak itu darahku seperti berdesir, sementara bulu tengkukku merinding.

Namun tiba-tiba timbul kesadaranku. Kudorong dadanya supaya ia melepaskan pelukannya pada diriku.

 **EnD Sehun's POV**

"Jangan, Yeol ! kita tak pantas melakukan ini! " kata sehun terbata-bata dan merapikan rambutnya. Wanita itu sadar kalau tindakan ini terlalu jauh.

Chanyeol memang melepas ciumannya dibibir Sehun, tetapi kedua tangannya yang kuat masih tetap memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun denagn erat. Pun sehun juga masih terduduk dipangkuannya.

" Memang tidak pantas Hunnie, toh kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai suamimu kan ? aku akan mencintaimu dengan tulus " Ujar Chanyeol yang lebih terdengar seperti desahan di telinga Sehun. Suara beratnya justru terdengar semakin berat.

"Aku bukan tidak mencintainya, Yeol "

Sehun masih merasa canggung dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang cenderung mencibir.

"Tapi, kau akan mencintaiku lebih dari suamimu, sayang " bisiknya di telinga sehun dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya yang menggelitik telinga wanita itu.

Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali mendaratkan ciuman. Ia menjilati dan menciumi seluruh wajah mungil Sehun, lalu merambat keleher dan telinganya

Mulanya, Sehun memang pasif dan diam, namun perlahan tapi pasti nafsu birahi semakin kuat menguasai tubuh Sehun. Wanita itu mengakui, chanyeol sangat pandai mengobarkan birahinya. Ciuman intens Chanyeol membuat Sehun serasa terbang ke awang-awang. Sehun mau tak mau mengakui kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang pencium yang hebat.

Jilatan demi jilatan lidahnya keleher mulus sehun benar-benar telah membuat Sehun terbakar dalam kenikmatan. Bahkan dengan suaminya sekalipun belum pernah ia merasakan rangsangan sehebat ini .

Chanyeol sendiri tampaknya juga mulai terangsang. Sehun dapat merasakan napasnya mulai terengah-engah. Sementara Sehun sendiri semakin tak kuat untuk menahan desahan dari mulutnya. Maka ia pun mendesis-desis untuk menahan kenikmatan yang mulai membakar kesadarannya.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba tangan nakal Chanyeol itu membuka kancing baju merah yang sehun kenakan. Tak ayal lagi, buah dada Sehun yang masih terbungkus bra berwarna hitam itu tersaji di depan wajah refleks Sehun masih coba memberontak.

" Cukup yeol-ah! Jangan sampai kesitu aku takut.." Kata sehun sambil meronta dari pelukan lelaki itu.

" Takut dengan siapa sayang? Toh tidak ada yang akan tahu, percayalah padaku. Aku akan membuatmu merasa bahagia" Jawab Chanyeol dengan napas memburu.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, kau harus percaya, tinggalkanlah lelaki itu"

Seperti tidak perduli dengan protes yang Sehun lancarkan, Chanyeol yang telah melepas baju Sehun, kini ganti sibuk melepas baju dalam yang masih melekat di tubuh Sehun. Meskipun sehun berusaha meronta, namun tidak berguna sama sekali. Sebab tubuh Chanyeol mendekapnya dengan sangat erat.

Kini, dipelukan chanyeol, buah dada sehun terbuka tanpa tertutup sehelai kainpun. Sehun masih berusaha menutupi dengan mendekapkan lengannya didadanya, tetapi dengan cepat tangan Chanyeol memegangi lengan Sehun dan merentangkannya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol mengangkat dan merebahkan tubuh Sehun ditempat tidur. Tanpa membuang waktu, bibirnya melumat salah satu buah dada sehun sementara salah satu tangannya juga langsung meremas-remas buah dada yang lainnya. Bagaikan seekor singa buas ia menjilati dan meremas buah dada Sehun yang kenyal itu.

Kini sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mendesah karena kenikmatan yang mencengkeramnya. Ia menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing kepanasan karena rasa geli dan nikmat ketika bibir dan lidah Chanyeol menjilat dan melumat dadanya.

Kemudian Chanyeol juga menciumi perut dan pusar Sehun. Dengan lidahnya, ia pandai sekali menggelitik buah dada hingga perut sehun. Sekali lagi sehun hanya mendesis-desis mendapat rangsangan yang menggelora itu.

Kemudian tanpa Sehun bisa duga, Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepas celana dan celana dalam Sehun dalam sekali tarikan. Lagi-lagi Sehun berusaha melawan, tetapi semua itu sia-sia.

Sekarang tubuh sehun yang ramping dan putih itu benar-benar telanjang total dihadapan chanyeol.

Sehun belum pernah sekalipun telanjang di depan pria lain selain suaminya. Dan kini ia telanjang di hadapan chanyeol.

"Yeol-ahh, untuk yang satu ini jangan. Aku tidak ingin merusak keutuhan pernikahanku ..! kumohon..."

Pinta Sehun sambil meringkuk diatas tempat tidur, untuk melindungi buah dada dan miliknya yang kini tanpa penutup.

" sayang..apa.. kamu.. tak kasihan padaku.. , aku sudah terlanjur seperti ini , aku tak kuat lagi sayang, please aku.. mohon "

Kata Chanyeol masih dengan terbata-bata dan wajah yang memelas.

Entah karena tidak tega atau karena sehun sendiri juga telah terlanjur terbakar birahi, wanita itu diam saja ketika Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuhnya. Bibir dan salah satu tangannya bekerja di kedua buah dadanya, semenatar tangan yang satunya lagi mengusap-usap paha dan selangkangannya. Mata sehun benar-benar terpejam merasakan kenikmatan itu. Sementara napasnya juga semakin terengah-engah.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol beranjak dan denagn cepat melepas semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya. Kini ia sama dengan Sehun, telanjang bulat.

Tetapi yang membuat dada sehun berdegup lebih keras adalah benda diselangkangan Chanyeol. Benda yang besarnya hampir sama denagn lengannya itu berwarna putih..

Kini tubuh telanjang Chanyeol mendekap Luhan. Darah Sehun seperti terkesiap ketika merasakan dada bidang chanyeol menempel erat ke dadanya. Ada sensasi hebat yang melanda sehun, ketika dada itu merapat dengan tubuhnya.

Sehun baru merasakan dekapan laki-laki lain selain Joongki.

Ia masih menciumi sekujur tubuh Sehun, sementara tangannya juga tidak kenal lelah meremas-remas buah dada Sehun yang semakin kenyal. Sekali lagi, sebelumnya tidak pernah Sehun merasakan sensasi dan rangsangan sedahsyat ini.

.

.

Sehun tersentak ketika merasakan ada benda yang masuk dan menggelitik lubang miliknya. Ternyata chanyeol nekat memasukkan jari tangannya kecelah lubang memutar-mutar telunjuknya didalam lubang sehun, sehingga Sehun benar-benar hampir tidak kuat lagi menahan kenikmatan yang menderanya.

Mendapat serangan yang luar biasa nikmat itu, secara refleks Sehun memutar-mutarkan pantatnya. Mmebuat Chanyeol refleks meremas pantat Sehun yang seksi itu.

"Yeol , jangan sampai dimasukkan jarimu, cukup diluar saja..Kumohon, untuk kali ini, jangan...! " Pinta Sehun.

Tetapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya. Selanjutnya ia menelusupkan kepalanya di selangkangan Sehun, lalu bibir dan lidahnya melumat habis milik sehun.

Sehun tergetar hebat mendapatkan rangsangan ini. Tidak kuat lagi menahan kenikmatan itu, tanpa sadar tangannya menjambak rambut chanyeol yang masih terengah-engah di selangkangannya. Kini sehun telah benar-benar tenggelam dalam birahi.

Ketika kenikmatan birahi benar-benar menguasainya, dengan tiba-tiba, chanyeol melepaskan Sehun dan berdiri di tepi tempat tidur..

" Sudah hampir setengah jam, dari tadi aku terus yang aktif, capek nih. Sekarang aku juga butuh perhatian " Kata Chanyeol dengan manja.

"Tennag saja, kau minta aku tidka memasukkannya, tidak akan kumasukkan. Aku menepati janjiku " janjinya

" Tunggu apa, Hunnie, kau bisa memanjakannya " Ujar Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan juniornya kehadapan sehun.

Dengan agak ragu Sehun memegang junior itu. Tangan lentiknya mulai memegang junior Chanyeol. Sejenak Sehun sempat membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya jika junior Chanyeol dimasukkan ke lubangnya, namun buru-buru ditepisnya pikiran ngawur itu.

" Lebih besar mana dengan milik suamimu ? " Goda Chanyeol dan tidak sehun jawab karena wanita itu masih kikuk.

" Mau diapakan ini, Yeol ?" Kata Sehun berbohong sambil memegang junior Chanyeol. Berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Chanyeol tentang 'besar' yang membuat pipinya merona.

" Oke, biar mudah, kocoklah saja, bisa kan..? " Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada lembut.

Dengan dada berdegup kencang, Sehun mulai mengocok perlahan-lahan junior milik Chanyeol. Ada sensasi tersendiri ketika ia mulai mengocok junior Chanyeol.

Sehun masih berharap dengan mengocok juniornya, sperma Chanyeol cepat keluar, sehingga ia tidak berbuat lebih jauh kepada dirinya. Chanyeol yang kini telentang disamping Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika tangan sehun mulai naik turun bekerja di juniornya.

Napasnya tersengal, tanda kalau nafsunya sudah meningkat lagi. Sehun sendiri juga terangsang melihat tubuh Chnayeol dihadapannya seperti tidak berdaya dikuasai rasa nikmat. Tiba-tiba ia memutar tubuhnya, sehingga kepalanya kini tepat berada di selangkangannya sebaliknya kepala sehun juga tepat menghadap selangkangan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu kembali melumat lubang milik sehun

Lidahnya menjilat-jilat tanpa henti di rongga milik Sehun. Sementara sehun masih terus mengocok junior Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

Kini mereka berdua berkelenjotan, sementara napas mereka juga saling memburu. Setelah itu Chanyeol beranjak dan dengan cepat ia menindih sehun. Dari kaca lemari yang terletak disebelah samping tempat tidur Chnayeol, Sehun bisa melihat tubuh rampingnya seperti tenggelam dikasur ketika tubuh chanyeol yang tinggi mulai menindihnya. Dada sehun berdegup melihat adegan mereka melalui kaca lemari itu.

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir sehun. kali ini teramat lembut. Membuat Sehun tanpa malu lagi membalas ciumannya. Lidah sehun menjulur untuk menggelitik rongga mulut Chnayeol. Mata Chanyeol terpejam merasakan serangan Sehun sementara tangan kekarnya masih erat memeluk Sehun, seperti tidak akan dilepas lagi.

Bermenit-menit mereka terus berpagutan saling memompa birahi masing-masing. Peluh mereka telah mengucur deras dan berbaur ditubuh mereka .

Dalam posisi itu tiba-tiba Sehun bisa merasakan ada benda yang kenyal mengganjal diatas perut ratanya. Wanita itu semakin terangsang luar biasa ketika menyaadari benda yang mengganjal itu adalah junior Chanyeol

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan junior itu mengganjal tepat dibibir lubang miliknya . Rupanya Chanyeol nekat berusaha memasukkan batang juniornya ke lubang sehun.

Tentu saja Sehun segera tersentak.

"Yeol.. jangan dimasukkan..! " Katanya sambil tersengal-sengal menahan nikmat.

Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apakah permintaanya itu tulus , sebab disisi hatinya yang lain sejujurnya ia juga ingin merasakan betapa nikmatnya junior chanyeol itu masuk kelubang miliknya.

" Oke.. kalau tidak boleh diamasukkan, kugesek-gesekkan dibibirnya saja ya..? " Jawab Chanyeol juga dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Kemudian Chanyeol kembali memasang ujung juniornya tepat dicelah milik sehun.

Sehun merasa deg-degan luar biasa ketika merasakan kepala junior Chanyeol itu menyentuh bibir kemaluannya.

Seperti janji Chanyeol, juniornya hanya digesek-gesekan dibibir kewanitaan milik sehun saja.

Meskipun hanya begitu, kenikamatan yang sehun rasakan betul-betul membuatnya hampir berteriak histeris..

Chanyeol terus menerus memaju-mundurkan junior sebatas dibibir kewanitaan sehun. Keringat mereka berdua semakin deras mengalir, sementara mulut mereka masih terus berpagutan.

"sayang, bagaimana rasanya..? " Kata chanyeol seraya tersengal-sengal.

Lelaki itu berupaya mati-matian untuk menahan hasratnya agar tidak memasuki Sehun. Tidak ingin mengecewakan wanita yang ia cintai tersebut.

"Aku...mencintaimu, Oh Sehun...Jangan tinggalkan aku " Chanyeol memeluk tubuh telanjang Sehun dan mengusap punggung mulusnya yang bermandikan peluh, rambut hitam panjangnya yang penuh keringat pula dengan sayang.

Ia yakin akan mendapatkan sehun sepenuhnya untuk lain waktu dan ia tak ingin memaksa Sehun.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Rated M Scene this chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for :**_

 _ **Nanana, Ollasuke, izz, chuapExo31,relks88,liekloss,Xiao Yuna,MinieWW, chanhun's daughter,pratomoony.**_

 _Mau kasi sedikit penjelasan : kenapa Song Joongki yang menjadi sumainya Sehunnie ? bukan karena aku nggak bisa move on dari DOTS, tapi karena aku merasa image Joongki yang cucok jadi suami sehun yang nyaris sempurna dan kenapa Im Yoona, dan bukan member EXO, karena aku nggak mau GS selain karakternya Hunnie. Jadi yang terlintas untuk si cantik yang misterius adalah Yoona SNSD. Karakternya belum muncul di chap ini._

 _Dan mungkin aja...akan muncul member Exo lain sebagai cameo, kayak Suho di chap ini, juga si cute Irene RV._

 _Jadi harap maklum ya ^^_

 _Don't like Don't Read dan review ya guys .. Saranghae ^^_


End file.
